Fang's Journal
by xxXRandomRainbowSkittlesXxx
Summary: Rated T for fighting. Fang can't update his blog, so he is left writing in his journal. Fax and a bit of Eggy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. This is my first story. This is a lame heading. And now, someone who is very angry about this. Meet my guest, Fang himself! *applause***

**Fang: A diary! How lame can I get?**

**Me: Ahem. You didn't have to.**

**Although I wish I did, I don't on Max ride.**

**Fang: Good thing, otherwise we'll all have diaries.**

**Me: Okay, I'll change it at Max can read what you wrote about wanting to marry her…**

**Fang: NO! Just do the stupid chapter already!

* * *

**

**Fang's ****Diary ****JOURNAL!**

**January 1****st**

Hey. It's Fang. The computer was crashed, and it was because Nudge crashed into it, not crashed, like, digitally. So I can't use Dr. M's because it has all this vet stuff on it. So I can't update my blog. So, Dr. M told me to start a diary. I refused publicly, and then wrote this one. In secret! So, Nudge was out shopping with Max, who, came home looking so pretty! Did I say that? Oops. Forget that. And Nudge came home and flopped on the sofa, and started moaning, and I finally had TV ? Because some modeling agency lady came and offered Nudge a job. Really. And then she saw her wings, freaked out, and fired her. Nudge is heartbroken. She isn't even talking! Uh- oh, Max alert, and she looks like she's about to throttle somebody. Be back later, I'm about to hide this.

-Fang

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness.**

**Fang: Thank you for the short chapter!**

**Me: Nope, going to have a long, long chapter next time. And max shows Iggy, and Gazzy, and Nudge, and Angel, and Nudge will yammer on about it, and-**

**Fang: You little...!**

**Me: *grins evilly*. Please read this FanFic. Or else Fang will throttle you as much as he wants to throttle me...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for reading. If you read, please, please review and I might make another Diary! First person to review gets to decide whose will be read, and will be mentioned! I stole Nudge!**

**Nudge: Yay! Please don't let it be me; I don't want my diary read! Ohh! At Hollywood we-**

**Me: Shh! Don't tell until February! Geez! DISCLAIMER: Apparently, JP isn't ready to give me his series, so… I don't own it.**** And I do own everyone not recognized. Mostly, except famous people who you don't know because you live under a rock-**

**Nudge: Geez! You talk more than ME!**

**

* * *

****Fang's ****Diary**** Journal**

**January 3****rd**

Good news: We're going to Hollywood!

Bad News: So is Nudge.

Good news: We're going until March First!

Bad news: Then we start school.

Yes, Dr. M told us we'll start school, finish early, and do all-year next year. So, Now Nudge is the only on left jumping up and down. I headed to my room and packed. And, Nudge went shopping and bought us Hollywood outfits. Mine was black, luckily. I went into the living room and wheeled in my bag. Max wheeled in her bag, which was bought by Nudge. It was… pink. I smirked at her, and Iggy snickered. Max stared at it and the pink was turning blue, Max's favorite color. "I don't remember having a blue suitcase. " She said. "What was that?" Ella asked. " I think I just got a new power." Max said. Dr. M came in. "Okay, guys! Let's go! "She said. We climbed into the mini-van, although we wanted to fly, but people could see us. "Guess what? We have first class tickets!" She said. There was a lot of celebrating, and then we got to the airport. I'll skip all the boarding stuff and skip to being on the plane. Iggy sat with Gazzy, Dr. M sat with Ella, Nudge sat with angel, And Max sat with me. Within the first hour, I realized angel hadn't been telling our minds: DANGER DANGER! So I relaxed. Max's head leaned on my shoulder. Her soft, pretty hair… Wait, what am I saying? Forget that. And I put my head on hers. I kind of fell asleep. And We stayed that way until Nudge screamed: "OMG! IT'S MALIBU!" " Nudge?" I said. "Yeah?" "Shut up! Please." I ended. Of course, she's Nudge, so she couldn't really, but, hey, at least she wasn't screaming. Okay, we're landing. Now that I think about it, we live in Arizona! Why did we take a plane, anyways?

-Fang

* * *

**Me: Nudge, what do you want to say? **

**Nudge: I love Hannah Montana!**

**Me: And…**

**Nudge: Review! **

**Me: Oh, and My New story is almost up! **


	3. Chapter 3

**OHMYGOSHIMSOSORRY! I didn't update! **

**Nudge: And then Max slapped her. **

**Me: sorrysorrysorrysorrysorry…**

**Nudge: Yeah, we get it. **

**Nudge: And, She's starts another story? That wasn't smart PG.**

**Me: Oh be quiet. I can send for Angel.**

**Nudge: Lemme stay!**

**Disclaimer. Golden chickens. Really, no one read that. **

Fang's Journal

August, 20th, Friday

I think we took a plane for the airports. Iggy was walking with his new fan, that attached to his neck, and sprayed him every few minutes. And Nudge was actually SILENT- gasp!- and was hooked on some audio guide to Hollywood. I was blending in and hiding you.

" Taxi!" Dr. M said. The cabby got out of the car, started, and looked at Max.

" I'll take you, anywhere, if you come." He said, looking at Max. Gazzy gagged.

" Yah, Yah , take us to the closet hotel." I said, wanting to get rid of him.

"Okay." He speed down the road and pulled in. Maybe we can just leave now...

" Here's the cash." Dr. M said. We walked in the hotel.

" Woah." I said. The whole lobby was white.

" I can see!" Iggy said. Angel skipped around, and nudge was blabbing endlessly on how ' An all day Buffet! A spa! A pool!' Max was wandering. I was standing out like a cat at a dog show.

"Wow Fang, you're making a bold statement." Max said, chuckling.

" Yeah. " I said, smirking. I mean, come on, I have a rep. The Wall can't laugh.

" Room 57, this floor." The lady at the desk said.

" Thank you." Dr. M said. We walked into our room. White.

Grr...

" Fang, you're gonna have to start wearing white." Max joked. I scowled.

" Yeah, and you're gonna have to start wearing dresses." I joked back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, I guess I update slow. Okay, And now… FANGS JOURNAL! I apologize for the time skip. That was supposed to be January 3****rd****.**

**January 4th**

I'm sick of white! One more freaking bit of white, LED light bulb, Snowstorm, Wedding Dress, I will shred it into tiny little shreds…  
" Aw... Poor Fnick, standing out," Iggy said.  
I punched him. "Shut up, Ig."  
" Can we go to the pool?" Angel and Nudge asked. Max nodded. "We should all go." Her hair tossed over her shoulder and she looked so darn pretty and I started to think of-wait mind reader in the room….Angel grinned.

_Wow Fang, I can't wait to tell Max!_

_No, Don't even go there…_

_Fine. But I'll still torture you for it. In your head._

"Okay. Let's get changed." Iggy said. Total climbed on the WHITE window seat, and looked at the pool. The blue pool. I grabbed my black swim trunk and put them on. Then we went down to the pool. Max, Angel, and I forgot about the 'Become normal' part of trip, because we stayed under water for the whole time. Guess what? EVEN THE POOL WAS WHITE! And the lifeguard, this tried to hit on Max.

MY PET PEEVES

1Guys Hitting on Max

2Lame pickup lines

3Guys Hitting on Max

So imagine how much I liked that experience? Not very.

" If I could change the alphabet, I'd put I and U together."

Strange. I'd put G, T, and H together. Max rolled her eyes, But Mr. Alphabet ignored her.

" So, Dinner tonight?" He said.

"No." I said.

" Ignore the emo idiot, honey. Come on, let's go." He dragged Max all the way to the other side of the pool, scowling.

" Emo idiot, my feathers." I muttered. He was dragging Max into the building.

" I've got to go." Max said. I saw him steal our room number. Great. Max an into the room. I ran after her, but the guy stopped me.

" If you try to steal my girl, you will pay." He said. I smirked.

" Yep. A paper cut! I'm quaking in my boots!" I said.

" Yeah, your EMO IDIOT boots." My eyes narrowed.

" Oh, it's on." I said, and walked into the hotel. Idiot.I thought about ice cream, the beach, baby turtles, the flock, anything but the pool after I returned to Angel's presence.

_What are you hiding?_ Angel asked.

" NOTHING!" I said, then realized that I said it out loud.

" I mean, NOTHING black here!" I said. I walked into the my hotel room fragment thingy and wrote in here.

-Fang

**So? Whadda think? **

**Nudge: Hey! What about me?**

**Me: Chill. Okay! Peace!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, you guys review so much, that instead of updating my other stirys, like I should have, I updated this. **

**Disclaimer: I own Matt, but nobody else. Grr. Stupid disclaimer.**

**January, 5**

Grr… Stupid evil lifeguard…

"DING DONG!" Huh. Hotel with a doorbell.

" Room service for a Max?" said a familiar, evil voice.

The door opened. A tray, with a vase, complete with a rose that read: FOR MAX. He cleans up well. Except he looks like a penguin. He reminded me of Dylan.

" Matt? How did you know my room number?" She asked.

"By stealing it." I muttered.

I didn't trust him. 'Cause, you know, planning to beat me up. At least he's just a human. He spotted the bomb Gaz and Ig were making.

" Bombs? Sweet! I bought this kit, with ways to make a bomb, and you can make him with salsa! And not those that explode the sause, but with fire."

"A bomb made out of salsa," Iggy said, pondering. "Cool!"

"Good! Maybe after Max and I go out to dinner I can show you…"

Dinner?

"Matt... My Fl-Family and I need a quick talk. Be right back." She walked into her room.

"Guys I'm going to say yes."

"Okay! I like him! He seems nice!" Nudge said.

" He thinks good thinks about you, like you're so pretty, and some random numbers and names mentioned twice." Angel said.

" I don't care. He seems cool. If he had wings, he could join the flock." Iggy said, Gazzy nodded the whole time. I nodded. "Go for it." I said, deceptively emotionless.

" Meeting adjourned." Max said. We went into the living room. Well, I did first. They were getting food from Max's kitchenette.

" No, I don't have M28360A yet. Yes, soon she'll like me, We can steal F378401N, and I can replace him. No, I won't fail, like D399217Y." Bad enough he was on a walky talky, spilling, but in the middle, there where 14 foot wings, on his back. And he had a locator, reading MAXTRACK. I blended, and slowly, slid to my room, climbed under my bed, and wrote.

- Fang

**So you know, Max is M28360A, Fang is F378401N, and Dylan is D399217Y. Thank you for reviewing! You know what's funny? The fact that the lifeguard was going to be a minor part. But this is better, oui?**

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&&R&R&&R&R&&R&R&&R**

**Nudge: Yes, we have broken Wings R&R reflex. More will fix it! So, The honors…**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Me: Okay, Nudge threatened me, and my laptop, and now I pledge to all of Maxity and Fangity, and Faxity that I will update every Saturday at least. If I don't, send me a PM with many death threats. Since Fang's Jounal is most popular, I tell them, and then everyone else. Also… I apologize that Flock makeovers is dusty, but Fang's hair is hard to do. But, yeah. Major update. And, once any story reaches 1000 reviews, I'll open a zazzle. Really! Okay, Without further ado… the musings…. Of…. FANG! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Matt.  
**

**

* * *

**

**January, 5****th**

**Fang's Journal**

I would love to say I told Max that Matt was going to try to replace me, but he had Angel fooled! Then, somehow, I saw Iggy walk past him, with wings out. He was in a WHITE room. Matt looked into his eyes, and told him he never saw them yet. I hope Max hasn't looked into his eyes yet. Maybe I will tell her! Yeah! I will!

" And then I got lost in his eyes Nudge, those eyes… and then I told him I had to go, even though I didn't want to…"

Oh. Well. Max is in love with Mr. Alphabet. Mr. Alphabet who has to have won over my WHOLE FREAKING FAMILY! Then darkness. A glass box, the one I am in now. It's like on TV, when it's so small on the outside, but roomy inside.I saw outside. Nobody saw me. Oh no. Mr. Amazing couldn't give me a day, could he. He scribbles a note on a piece of paper. It looks oddly like my handwriting.

"You'll be a nice good luck charm. You'll be due in HQ in a few weeks, and then, it's bye-bye birdy." He laughed. " Maxi!" He shouted. " Ready for our date?" He asked. Max came downstairs. She looked really pretty. Who knows what this guy will do to her.

" MAX! DON'T GO WITH HIM! MAX!LET ME OUT!" She ignored my yells.

" Where's F-Nick?" I must not laugh, I mean, dire problem, but still, the return of Fnick.

" Oh, you mean that jerk? He said he hated you, and he was out. He left this." He handed her the piece of paper. I saw tears cross stream down her face. How could she believe this? I would never...

" I can't believe he broke his promise." She sniffed. And then, right in front of me, the great, beautiful, Maximum Ride burst into tears.

"Max, What's wrong?" Angel asked.

" Fang… He left again." She sobbed. The flock hugged Max.

"Why did he leave again?" Nudge asked, crying.

"I don't know. " Max said.

" It's okay Max." He grabbed me.

" Let's go on our date now. Would you like to fly?"

The flock gasped.

" You have wings?" Max said. Matt the Gnat nodded.

" I saw the feathers and thought it was safe. And you people are like me!"

" Okay, well, lets go!" Max and Matt flew out of the skylight and landed next to a beautiful Italian restaurant.

" Welcome to Cafe Estello." A guy in a tux said. Matt and Max was a long line. A very long line. Matt got to go straight in though!

" What would you like to order?" The tux guy said.

" Spaghetti and meatballs please."

* * *

**"Cliffhanger, hanging from a cliff! And that's why he's called Cliffhanger." "Can't..hold..on..much..longer!" - from Between the Lions. **


End file.
